x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Boom
Must See Episodes * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom * Walk on the Wild Side Personality Tabitha's a free spirit with an optimistic outlook mixed with self-destructive tendencies. She views the world as a place needing to "lighten up," and she's just the little pied prankster to lead the way, which is no doubt part of her efforts to disassociate herself from her own difficult childhood. But with this devil-may-care attitude, she doesn't give a thought about the consequences of her actions, nor the little wake of destruction she tends to leave behind. Tabitha seems to act upon things rather than think them through first. She's not much of a rule follower nor does she take commands from others lightly. While Tabitha's not malicious, the lack of discipline and mischievousness made her a troublesome guest for anyone willing to take her in. Loud and not afraid to say what’s on her mind, Boom Boom is all about having fun. Physical Appearance *Tabitha's Outfits Tabitha is a Caucasian girl with a skinny but slightly curvy figure. She has short, wispy blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She wears makeup, pink lip gloss, and blue nailpolish. Tabitha usually wears a pink scoop tee shirt, faded blue bell bottom jeans with a leather belt, and black boots. She wears gold cuff bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a silver upper arm swirl bangle bracelet on her left arm with a leather cord necklace. Also, she wears multiple rings on both hands and she has piercings on her upper and lower ears. When Tabitha was with the New Mutants, she wore the standard navy blue X-Men uniform but since she went out on her own, she uses her Bayville Sirens uniform for battle. The uniform consists of a black leather halter neck top that shows off her midrift with grey accents. She wears black leather pants with grey knee-high combat boots. Dark pink fingerless gloves that cover up to her upper arms with grey wrists/arm platlets. Powers & Abilities Boom Boom can psionically create pure orbs of plasma, fiery-like energy which often takes the form of yellow and orange spheres which range in size from a marble to a large beach ball. She can detonate her spheres within a 2-10 second time period after creating them giving them the name "time bombs". These "time bombs" explode with concussive force but the amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates from palm sized ones creating small pops to larger ones generating massive explosions. She can also reabsorb her time bombs if need be and is immune to their explosive effects. Early Life Tabitha was born and raised in Roanoke, Virginia with her divorced parents. Tabitha had a troubled childhood mostly due to her mean-spirited criminal father. When she was younger, her father took advantage of her mutant abilities to commit crimes. At some point, Tabitha went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. She joined because her mother thought it would be the best place for her and it kept her away from her father. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At the Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Boom-Boom drops one of her "cherry bombs" in between Magma, Berzerker, and Jubilee interupping their conversation. Boom Boom starts laughing at them as the three angrily start to attack her causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Nightcrawler is playing the victim and Boom Boom (Tabitha) is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Nightcrawler is "trapped" under by creating a "bomb", which is her mutant power. Boom Boom starts flirting with Nightcrawler as she kicks him onto the stretcher and makes some jokes about Kurt's codename. Tells him he should change it to "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". The stretcher starts up, but Nightcrawler falls out. He ports back up saying Boom Boom just lost 10 points because she forgot to strap him in. She starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Wolverine yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall, knocking Nightcrawler unconscious and he falls. Cyclops blasts away the rocks below as Nightcrawler falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha. He puts them both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. Tabitha is about to say something, but Kurt stops her and tells Xavier that they understand. Tabitha looks away not looking very happy. At Bayville High, Kelly makes an announcement about a fund raising carnival that's being held to raise money for a new gym (it was wrecked during Growing Pains). In the office he tells the secretary to pick up the proceeds every hour and deposit them in the office safe. They turn around to find a man that's been standing there listening. He tells the secretary that he's there to see Tabitha Smith, his daughter. She checks the files and tells him that Tabby has a restricted visitor list and he'll have to check with the Xavier Institute. He says thanks and leaves In the school, Tabitha can't get her locker open, so she "booms" it open. Then she realizes that it's not her locker at all. Kurt comes up behind her and says that she's not supposed to be using her powers. They argue over Xavier's punishment with Tabitha saying that Xavier needs to lighten up. Then she snatches his "burger bomb" and his social studies book (both without really asking) and takes off. Kurt stands there with a sappy look on his face until Evan shows up to tell him he's late for chemistry. Tabitha runs into her father in the hallway and asks what he's doing there. He tells her that it took him two months, but he's finally tracked her down. She tells him to leave her alone, that she has to get to class and starts to walk away. He tells her that her mom and him are trying to work things out and that they can't do it without her. She looks back with an angry look on her face, says "try" and leaves. At lunch, Kurt sees Tabitha and calls her over. She gives him back his social studies book, but then tries to snatch his drink. He stops her and tells her there's a soda machine around the corner. She flirtingly calls him stingy and walks off saying she'll see him around. At the soda machines, Lance uses his powers on one as it rumbles and he gets a free soda. Tabitha shows up and says nice technique, then places a bomb in the machine. It explodes and money and sodas fly everywhere. She grabs a soda and asks Lance what he thinks of her technique. He comments about her breaking the rules and appliances as he tells her that she'd fit right in with the Brotherhood. She laughs and says like she'd want to and leaves. At the Xavier Institute, Xavier is telling Tabitha's father that he can't see her as her mother left very strict instructions. Her dad grabs Xavier and threatens to bring in the media and tell them all about what's going on at the Institute when Wolverine shows up. He tells her dad that he's going to remove his hands just as Tabitha and Kurt walk in. Tabitha and her dad argue in the library as he wants her to help him steal some money. She finally agrees to it, but only if he'll leave and never come back. They agree to meet at the school carnival that night. Later Tabitha talks Kurt into 'porting her over to the carnival. They pull all sorts of pranks, with Tabby dropping "bombs" and Kurt 'porting them away before they go off. Finally Tabby drops one of her "bombs" into Fred's hotdog and it explodes. Lance catches site of Tabitha and tells Fred that she was the girl at soda machines and they follow her. From the top of the Ferris wheel, Scott catches sight of Tabitha and Kurt teleporting around. Tabitha sees her father and tells Kurt to meet her in the arcade. He tells her that they need to leave that they're going to get in trouble and she tells him that she needs five more minutes. Tabitha tries to convince her father that she'll do some small things like bust a few payphones but her father says its chump change. He wants her to help him break into the office and get the carnival proceeds she finally agrees and they head out. But Fred and Lance had been listening in and Lance says that they're financial troubles are about to be over. Kurt comes out in time to see Tabitha and her father walking towards the school. He finds Scott and they both go to find the other X-kids and help her. After Tabitha and her father take the money, the Brotherhood ambush them. Toad takes off with the money and they end up in the condemned gym. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out. Tabitha's father manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in on him and he drops the money. She tries to get him to reach for her, but he just keeps trying to get a hold of the money again. Finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Nightcrawler teleports them to safety, but her father knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tabitha follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police and both are arrested. Later, Kurt and Xavier show up at the police station to get Tabitha out. She asks what's going to happen to her father and Xavier tells her that he was wanted on outstanding warrants and won't be getting out for awhile. Tabitha tells Xavier that she'll just get her things and go. Kurt protests saying that she doesn't have to leave but Tabitha says that she does, that the X-Men aren't a good fit for her right now. Xavier tells her that she's welcome back if she changes her mind. She just nods her head and leaves. Later at the Brotherhood house, Lance answers the door to show Tabitha as she pretty much forces her way in while grabbing Lance's water bottle. She asks Fred if the rooms are upstairs and Fred just nods dumbly. As she wanders upstairs to find a room, Pietro tells Fred to go stop her but she "booms" down Mystique's door as it's locked. Inside it seems that Mystique had the only room in the house that isn't ready to be condemned as Tabitha says its not bad. The Brotherhood are all standing in the doorway, gawking and she tells them to stay out of her room and slams the door in their faces. *'Joyride' At school, as Lance is headed down the hallway, he's ambushed by the Brotherhood. Fred slams him into the lockers and they ask where he's been. Lance pushes Fred's hand away as Tabitha says that they've heard that he's living with the "geek squad". When Lance doesn't deny it, Toad tells him that Mystique is going to "hand you your left arm" when she gets back. Lance tells them that Mystique is never coming back and that the Brotherhood is finished. Pietro asks him if he's actually becoming an X-Man and Lance says "So what if I am?". The Brotherhood come down on him and Lance pushes Todd out of the way and starts to walk off. Tabitha calls after him and tells him that he's making a mistake. She tells him that he will never fit in with X-Men and that they will never accept him. Lance walks away looking pretty depressed. *'Walk on the Wild Side' At the Brotherhood house, Tabitha blasts down the bathroom door. Todd peaks out from behind the shower curtains, complaining about not getting any privacy during his one shower a month. She uses his mouthwash and then throws a bomb in the shower with him, blasting out water and all. On the stairs she tells Blob that his mohawk is outdated, then she asks Lance if there's any gas in his jeep. He says yes but Tabitha's already stealing Lance's jeep and heads off to school. At school, Amara is in her first class, which she happens to have with Tabitha. She walks in and takes a seat next to Amara as she's dancing and listening to very loud music. When Tabitha finally notices Amara, she asks her about life with the "geek squad" and Amara tells her how Jean is always pushing her too hard. Tabitha tells her she doesn't have to take it as she didn't. Tabitha then asks Amara if she wants to go to the mall with her after school which Amara agrees to. After school, Jean sees the two of them driving off in Lance's jeep causing a bit of mischief. Jean then asks Scott to borrow his car to go and stop them. On the way to the mall, Tabitha and Amara witness a car-jacking. They chase after the criminals. Jean finds them along the way and manages to stop the car-jackers from running over two innocent bystanders. The chase continues and Amara melts the tires of the jacker's car and Tabitha throws a bomb in the rear window as the criminals bail right before the car explodes. They take off running, but Jean traps them with cinder blocks. The girls celebrate and then take off when they hear the police sirens. Th e whole incident is on the news later that night, and Jean and Amara decide to keep it a secret. A strange rock video like montage follows with the girls shopping, then dancing, while doing some vigilante crime fighting, more dancing, Kitty and Rogue join the group, the girls all change into new costumes, then even more dancing, some more crime fighting, and finally Risty watching them covertly and looking not to happy about the whole thing. A news cast tells about the new "Bayville Sirens", and how they've cut the crime rate in half. Scott watches suspiciously. The music resumes with the girls walking slo-motion down the school hallway ala "Jawbreakers" and quite a few other teenaged movies. Scott sees the girls walking together, he slaps himself in the head and realizes what's been going on. Back at the Brotherhood house, Tabitha busts in on Toad in the bathroom again. He tells her he's going to buy her some mouthwash. The Blob catches her on the stairs and yells at her for shaving his head bald during the night. She comments that she was wrong, he did look better with the mohawk as she heads downstairs. Tabitha tells the boys she'll see them later and proceeds to steals Lance's jeep again but she notices that he chained it down this time. She rolls her eyes and sarcastically says good thinking Lance, that he wouldn't want anyone to steal his ride. But she just creates a "bomb" and blasts the chain off. As she drives away, Lance runs out of the house, yelling at her to come back and calling her a klepto, but Tabitha laughs it off. At the institute, Kurt and Scott wait outside in Scott's car. They spy on the girls as they sneak out of the mansion, but they really aren't very good at it and Jean spots them right away. Tabitha picks them up in the jeep and the boys try to follow them. Kitty phases the jeep through a train and they lose the boys. Later they see another car being stolen and give chase. The owner of the car calls up the cops on his cell and tells them that his car's been stolen and the Sirens are already on the job. The girls track the car to a warehouse, where they get caught spying on a ring of car thieves. Seems the whole thing was a setup by the ring to try and catch the Sirens as they've been cutting into their business. The girls beat up the crooks in a Charlie's Angel like fight scene. Tabitha gets a little too excited with her blasts and starts multiple fires. Nightcrawler and Cyclops hear the explosions and find the girls, but they wait it out on a catwalk above the fight. Nightcrawler asks him if they're going to help but Cyclops wants to "let the girls handle it". Shadowcat, Magma and Jean trap the ring leader in the trunk of a car. Cyclops saves him by blasting the car away at the last minute as the car is about to be engulfed in flames. He tells Nightcrawler that he "never saw that". The girls round up all of the crooks and put out the fires. A policewoman surprises them and tells them they're all under arrest. Tabitha wants to fight and tells the policewoman to stay out of their way, but Jean stops her. The police woman agrees to let them go if they stop the vigilante routine. The girls agree and take off right before the rest of the police force arrive with Tabitha not looking at all happy about it. The police woman wonders off through the smoke and morphs into none other than Mystique. *'Shadow Dance' At the Brotherhood house, everyone is making fun of Lance about his date with Kitty. Fred says he wouldn't be caught dead at the stupid dance with Todd agreeing. But Tabitha tells Fred that it's a shame cause she was going to ask him. Tabitha, Todd, and Fred all decide to go together and Pietro calls them pathetic. Tabitha asks if he thinks he's too good for her and he tells her no but she wouldn't be able to keep up with him as he could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time. Tabitha says that they should all go to dance and show that school how to have fun. Now everyone is excited about going to the dance and Lance just sits back and smiles to himself. At the dance, Tabitha, Todd and Fred all show up together. They all noticed when Pietro arrives with four dates and Tabitha is impressed as she comments that that boy knows how to "work it". Later, Todd and Fred are exhausted from dancing with Tabitha as they wait for her outside of the girls' bathroom. One of the creatures that emerged from the lab shows up. Todd screams like a little girl as he and Fred back away in terror just as Tabitha comes out of the bathroom. She turns and gasps as the demon pounces at them. When the X-Men show up with Forge, they find Tabitha, Todd and Fred; who is sitting on the creature that attacked them. Todd recognizes Forge's ray gun as Forge sends it back to where it belongs. The X-Men head off looking for more of the creatures, as the Brotherhood stand behind and watch them leave with Tabitha shaking her head. *'The Hex Factor' At the Brotherhood Boarding House, Mystique enters. As she's jumping all over the boys for destorying her house and not defeating the X-Men, Tabitha shows up and interrupts the tirade. Mystique tells Tabitha that she's in charge and the first rule is to get out of her room. Tabitha is about to give Mystique one of her little bombs, but the boys step in. Pietro tells her that it's not a good idea as he snatches it away and passes down to Fred. Fred hands it to Todd, picks him up and flings him into the next room where it explodes on him. Tabitha looks hurt for a minute, then turns around to pack, saying that she was tired of living there anyway. Mystique comments that Tabitha learns quickly, unlike the boys. Pietro asks where she has been all this time. She does not tell him, but declares that the X-Men are about to get knocked down a peg and then she brings in Wanda. As Mystique tells the boys that Wanda will cooperate because Mystique can give her what she really wants, revenge. Tabitha interrupts again, this time on the way out of the house with her stuff, claiming that there's too many women in one house. She tells Mystique that the room is all hers. As Tabitha walks away from the Brotherhood house, there is a huge explosion in Mystique's room and she smiles. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policeman walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Ray tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. Season 4 When the X-Men and The Brotherhood joined together in an attempt to stop Mesmero from resurrecting Apocalypse, Jean Grey, Colossus, Boom Boom, and Magma were all on the same team about to face the mind-controlled Charles Xavier. Of note is the fact that Boom Boom wore the same outfit she did in "Walk on the Wild Side", except without the sunglasses and with her normal hair color. The Future Notes Tabitha is, like Rogue, both an X-Men and a member of the Brotherhood. Boom Boom leaves the Brotherhood. -The Hex Factor Trivia Appearances Other faces of Boom Boom New_Mutants_-_Boom_Boom.png|'New Mutants' Comic (1983) Ultimate_-Boom_Boom.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Uncany_-Boom_Boom.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) XForce-Boom_Boom.png|'X Force' Comic (2004) X-menAni-Boom_Boom.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992 - 1997) W_&_X-men_-_Boom_Boom.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV Series (2008 - 2009) Trading_Card_-_Boom_Boom.png|'Boom Boom' Trading Card